Snapshots
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: Those who died during the series see snapshots of their alive families. This is a series of one shots, usually revolving around Harry and Teddy, in no particular order.
1. Snapshot One: Meeting Teddy

**Title:** Snapshots

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Teddy/Victoire, Nevile/Hannah,

**Summary: **Those who died during the series see snapshots of their alive families. This is a series of one shots, usually revolving around Harry and Teddy, in no particular order.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for OotP, HBP, and DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK.

**Review:** Yes please.

**Snapshot One: Meeting Teddy**

A/N: None of the characters that are super-cannon are mine. The New Generation kids have been altered to fit my idea of what they would be like. And I have no clue if my custody issue is correct, but I like it. Enjoy and review!

NGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNG

Remus Lupin, Tonks Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Ted Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore sat around a gigantic pensieve that isn't really a pensieve in the Potter's house. The large stone basin did not emit a silvery light, but a royal blue smoke. This altered-pensieve is used by those who had passed on to look at those who are living, similar to the Veil.

Remus sat with his arm around his beautiful wife, Tonks. James and lily were cuddling, set up very similar to how Remus and Tonks were; Sirius and Fred were engaged in an intense game of Wizarding Chess, Ted watching so no one cheated, and Albus was reading a very large book. Remus felt so at home with this group of people, all of the being friends, or relatives in Ted's case.

The only people that were missing were Harry Potter, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Teddy Lupin. Out of the whole mix, the one Remus missed the most was his son Teddy. Remus missed everything in fatherhood except his son's birth and the first few months of his life. He always thankful that Teddy at least had Harry and the Weasleys to help him, but it still hurt Remus to think that his son was without him.

All the sudden, the blue mist began to swirl, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What's going on?", said Fred panicking.

"I think," replied Albus, "that we may be seeing what is going on in someone's life." No sooner had he said that, the blue mist had evaporated, showing a tall young man with spiky black hair that looked exactly like James'.

Harry Potter was walking towards a normal, small, but comfortable looking house. It was almost midday. Remus recognized the house to be his in-law's house, where Andromeda Tonks still lives. Harry walked up to the door and went to knock, but stopped. Ron and Hermione reached the door as well. Hermione saw the nervous look on Harry's face and silently put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Harry smiled nervously back at her as he knocked on the door.

Andromeda opened to door. There was a saddened look on her pretty face, but she smiled anyways. "Hello, you three. I've been expecting you. Come in."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the front room, which was a living room and a kitchen in one, large space. Harry was the first to speak.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm so sorry about your losses."

Andromeda looked up after finishing pouring a bottle of milk. "I know you are, Harry, but we've all lost someone in this." She put a cap on the milk bottle that looked like it would be for a baby's use and tested how hot the milk was on the back of their hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about guardianship", said Harry very carefully, but went straight to the point. "I know I'm Teddy's godfather and am supposed to have full custody, but that doesn't feel right to me." Andromeda looked up, the shock written in her eyes. "I think you should be just as involved in Teddy's life as I will be. I know for experience how it feels, knowing you're an orphan and how your parents died and their war heroes, so to speak, but Teddy has an advantage that I didn't have. He has a maternal grandmother, and a godfather. I think they should be equally important in his life. I have to go to court tomorrow and tell the Ministry who has custody over Teddy, and I want to know your opinion."

Andromeda thought for a second, then sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for the trio to do the same. She thought again while they sat down.

"I think you should have custody of him, Harry. I will take secondary custody. First off, I am an old woman. When I had Nymphadora, Ted and I were younger and worked as a team. Second off, you will understand him better than anyone else will. You two may have lost a lot, but you have each other. Of course I want to be in Teddy's life. I don't have anyone, but him and you. Yes, Harry, you're family as well. You're my cousin's godson, and my grandson's godfather. The three of us are family."

"Whatever you want to happen, I will make sure it happens."

Andromeda smiled kindly. "Now that we've got all the formal stuff over with, do you want to meet Teddy? All three of you?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but eventually gave in. The trio followed Andromeda up the stairs into the middle room in the hallway. It was a rather large room with a bed and crib in it. The bed looked perfectly in tact. Remus automatically recognized the room as the room he and Nymphadora and Teddy used when they went to Ted and Andromeda's house.

The crib had a little bump in the middle, which was covered by a soft blue blanket. The blanket moved and a tuff of turquoise hair showed under the blanket.

"Teddy," said Remus and Harry in unison. Remus' voice caught in his throat and he began to tear up as Teddy rolled over, yawning and stretching adorably, looking at his godfather for the first time. Tonks was also very teary, but put her arm around her husband comfortingly.

Andromeda picked Teddy up, cradling him in her arms. Teddy's honey gold eyes never left Harry and Harry's emerald eyes never left Teddy. Andromeda noticed this and smiled. She picked up the bottle she has made before Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up, and offered it to Teddy, who refused it and held out his arms for Harry. Everyone in the room giggled, except for Teddy, who became more annoyed and reached out farther for Harry. Harry walked over to his godson, tears in his eyes, and gave Teddy his index finger to hold. Teddy was content with this for now and when Andromeda offered the bottle to Teddy again, he accepted it, not letting his godfather go.

"That's your godfather, Teddy; that's Harry," cooed Andromeda.

"Hi, Teddy," was the only thing Harry could think of saying to his godson.

After Teddy finished his bottle, Harry's finger was no longer enough for the baby and he held out his arms towards Harry wanting to be held by his godfather. Harry chuckled, playing with Teddy's slightly unruly hair, which had become red with annoyance.

"Would you like to hold him, Harry?"

"I have absolutely no experience, Mrs. Tonks," said Harry truthfully.

"It's very simple once you get the hang of it. And call my Andromeda."

Andromeda walked Harry through the way to hold a baby, and in no time, Teddy's hair was back to turquoise comfortably in Harry's arms. Ron and Hermione also said hello before Teddy fell asleep in his godfather's arms.

Remus watched all of this happen, wishing he would hold his son once again. He couldn't take it anymore and took off, racing up the stairs. Everyone saw this, and saw Tonks follow her husband. He was in their room in the Potter house, the second door on the left. Remus was sitting near the window, his back to the window, tears running down his face. Tonks shut the door quietly and crept over to her Remus, even though he knew she was there. She put her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder. Finally Remus spoke.

"I miss him. I miss Teddy so much. I hate not being there for him. I want to be the one holding Teddy, not Harry. I want to make him smile, like Harry did-"

Remus began to cry uncontrollably, Tonks went around him, facing him and pulled him into a hug, letting her tears fall as well.

"I miss him, too, love. I feel the same way you do, but we can't do anything except watch him grow. You can do it; if anyone can do it, you can."

Remus nodded, knowing his wife was right. "What would I do without you?"

Tonks shrugged, laughing with Remus and nabbing a kiss on the lips.

"Maybe we can't do it alone, but we can do anything together," said Remus thoughtfully.

"That's the man I love," whispered Tonks as she got another kiss.

NGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNGNG

Review please!

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


	2. Snapshot Two: Meeting Vic

**Title:** Snapshots

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Teddy/Victoire, Nevile/Hannah (the rest are cannon).

**Summary: **Those who died during the series see snapshots of their alive families. This is a series of one shots, usually revolving around Harry and Teddy, in no particular order.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for OotP, HBP, and DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK.

**Review:** Yes please.

**Chapter Two: Meeting Vic**

AN: Like I said, don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. This is one of the chapters that are out of order. "The Deceased" is Remus, Tonks, James, Lily, Sirius, Fred, and Ted. Everyone who is alive is "The Living". Read and review, please!

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

The Deceased found themselves brought to watch the World of the Living years later. Unlike the last happening, they saw a striking young woman. She looked to be about fourteen years old and was familiar-looking to some of the Deceased. Her heart shaped face was pulled into a slight frown and her icy blue eyes revealed her confusion. Her red hair was cut short, framing her sweet face. Even though there was some blond in her hair, she had obviously dyed it to be more flaming red. The girl was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring into the fire while playing with her maroon and gold tie.

She suddenly got up, moving towards the fire and pulled out a small bag of Floo powder. Throwing a pinch in the fire, she said "Harry and Ginny Potter". A face appeared in the fire, which all of them recognized as Harry.

"Vic! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's too wrong, Uncle Harry," said Vic. "Can I come over and talk to Aunt Ginny?"

"Sure thing. She's putting the kids to bed, so why don't you Floo over and she'll be downstairs to talk to you."

"Thanks," Vic said as she got up and entered the fire. She reappeared in a maroon and gold clad house. The room she was in was comfortably large, with enough seats and couches to fit twenty-five people. Everything was maroon and gold, except for the wood, which was a rich cherry colour.

By this time, Ginny walked in the room and pulled her niece in a hug. The Deceased realized how much Vic resembled Ginny. They were the same height, looked about the same weight, and had the same build and everything. Ginny and Vic sat down on the immense couch as Harry peeked his head in the door.

"Um, should I leave, Vic?"

Oddly enough, Ginny answered. "If I know my niece like I do, I think you better stay, Harry.."

Harry sat in a gigantic chair across from the girls. Finally Vic spoke up.

"I just needed someone to talk to, Aunt Ginny. I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night-"

"Please, darling, I'm always here for you," Ginny said, comforting Vic. "Now, I think I know the topic of today's discussion, but what's up?"

"Teddy," was the only word Vic said, looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"Ah, I knew you would come in handy, Harry," said Ginny. "What's my godson done to you now?"

"Nothing. It's just- I've noticed I feel differently for him. I think I like him, like him, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, love."

"I want to tell him, but I would hate for our relationship to be changed because of me telling him I fancy him."

Harry spoke up. "I know what it's like, Vic. I understand what you're going through. I thought your uncle Ron would kill me if he knew I fancied Ginny. Once our feelings were out in the open, Ron kinda didn't have a say in the situation. But once I broke up with Ginny, Ron had a lot to say."

"Wait a sec, you broke up with Aunt Ginny?!"

"Hold your horses, Vic," said Ginny. "Harry had a good reason. Let him finish, love."

"I broke up with Ginny because I was going to go fight Voldemort. At the time, I thought it was a good idea. I still had a lot of feelings for Ginny, but didn't want her to get hurt or worse."

At this time, Ginny reached over and grabbed her husband's hand. She knew how much Harry hated to relive that feeling, but she also knew it would help Vic. Harry looked up at his wife and squeezed her petite hand and kept talking.

"Once Voldemort was killed, Ron warned me to stay away from Ginny. She was broken at Uncle Fred's death. I did as Ron said and stayed away, but it hurt both of us. I missed Ginny like crazy-"

"As did I," added Ginny. "Of course, Hermione was a lovely triple agent in that scenario. She was trying to get Harry to talk to me, and me to talk to Harry, and keep Ron away from us both.

"Hermione planned and planned and created a plan to get Harry and myself together without Ron knowing. She let Nana Weasley in on the plan and decided she would 'take me out for dinner and a movie' on my seventeenth birthday. What really ended up happening was that she had set it up with Harry that he would be at Grimmuald Place, making the house more manageable and livable for himself, Teddy, Ron and Hermione, and Hermione was going to help. Hermione and I showed up (I had no clue what the hell was going on), and she eventually took Teddy back to Nana Weasley's house while Harry and I talked everything out."

"And we've been together ever since. And Ron saw how happy both of us were and have left us alone ever since. The point of this, Vic, is that sometimes you have to take risks in order to achieve something. If you tell Teddy that you fancy him, what's the worst that can happen? He knows and maybe he likes you as well and you two begin to date."

"True. Thanks Uncle Harry. Thanks, Aunt Ginny. I have to think this over a bit."

Harry and Ginny gave Vic huge hugs.

"Say hi to your parents for us," said Ginny. "I haven't talked to Bill and Fleur for ages."

"I know. Mère misses you guys. Family reunions are scarce with Louis and me at Hogwarts and Dominique at Beaubatons. Everyone's growing up so fast."

"I totally agree!" said Ginny as the three burst into a fit of giggles.

Once Vic left, Harry chuckled and put his arm around his wife.

"I think I'm really going to pay Bill a visit now."

"Dare I ask?"

"We had a theory when Teddy and Vic were younger that they would fall in love and get married and then Teddy would be an official part of the family."

"I don't know about Teddy, but Vic's head-over-heals for the multicoloured werepup fairygodson of ours."

"And now that I've heard Vic' side of the story, I know they'll be together sooner than we think."

Ginny stopped in her tracks us the stairs. Harry turned around facing his wife grinning.

"Wait, does that mean he fancies her, too?"

"Fancy is a complete understatement. He's fully in love with her. He has since he was twelve and she was ten. Now that he's sixteen and she's fourteen, she's feeling the same. Quite amusing."

Harry and Ginny went into a spacious bedroom, once again in maroon and gold and cherry coloured wood. They sat down on the bed, Harry pulling Ginny into his arms romantically.

"Why did you and Bill think they'd fall in love?"

"Simple: think in terms of a pack of wolves. The Alfa male generally likes the Alfa female. Since they both have werewolf blood in them, Bill and I knew this would happen and they would fall in love."

"I just hope this all works out alright," said Ginny as she turned out the lights.

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Meanwhile, the Deceased were left with their mouths wide open in shock. They looked at each other cautiously.

"I can't believe I have a niece!" said Fred.

"I can't believe my son's in love with Bill's daughter!" said Remus.

"I can't believe Bill's daughter fancies my son!" said Tonks.

"I can't believe Harry and Ginny finally got together," said Lily.

"And I can't believe I have grandkids!" said James.

"I have god-grandkids?!" said Sirius.

Everyone laughed and eventually went to bed.

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Hope you liked that one. Please read and review!

I don't know if I got the message across, but my version of Victoire Weasley, eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur, is kind of a New Generation Tonks. She's very rebellious, especially with her hair and clothes. Her hair was blonder at one time (the perfect mix of Bill and Fleur), but because she's usually disobeying her mom, she made her hair short and redded, pretty much what Fleur's isn't. Dominique is a mini Fleur and Louis is a mini Bill.

And with the multicoloured werepup fairygodson thing, I was writing another fic about Teddy and Vic (Mirrors) and Teddy is refered to as the "fairygodson" in Ginny's fairytale. Due to having a werewolf father and a milticoloured mother, Teddy tunred out to be the werewolf's pup, hence the multicoloured werepup nickname.

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

Next Chapter: A glance at thirteen year old Teddy reading DH!


	3. Snapshot Three: Teddy and Book 7

**Title:** Snapshots

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Teddy/Victoire, Nevile/Hannah (the rest are cannon).

**Summary: **Those who died during the series see snapshots of their alive families. This is a series of one shots, usually revolving around Harry and Teddy, in no particular order.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for OotP, HBP, and DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK.

**Review:** Yes please.

**Chapter Three: Teddy and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"**

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

The Deceased were shown the world of the Living once more. They saw a thirteen-year-old boy lying on a maroon and gold decorated full-size bed. The boy had honey blond hair, framing his square/heart shaped face and his turquoise eyes. His cute mouth was shaped into a determined frown that reminded the Deceased almost immediately of what Remus did when he was concentrating on something important. The boy was lying on his stomach with a thick book out in front of him propped up on a pillow.

Since the boy was just sitting there reading, Remus took time to look around his room. Three walls of the room was ever-changing picture of a forest. The other wall was a set colour, but changed just as frequently as the forest. The plainer wall changed colours as well, but stayed in a solid colour and had a desk attached with a computer on top. Next to the desk was a television with some funny looking boxes under it. What intrigued Remus the most about the basic wall was the multitude of pictures that adorned it.

To the left of the computer, there were pictures of James, Remus, and Sirius in their Hogwarts days, pictures of Tonks when she was younger and in her Hogwarts days, pictures of Remus, Tonks, and Teddy, Harry and Teddy, etc. To the right of the computer, there were newspaper clippings. One was the obituaries for Remus and Tonks, another headline was 'The Chosen One: Life After Voldemort 'and the picture showed Harry holding a two-year-old Teddy at the graves of Tonks and Remus. Some other clipping were the announcement of the marriages of each married couple in the Potter/Weasley clan, the birth announcements of their children, job promotions, and more.

Suddenly, it clicked in Remus' brain why they were watching this boy reading.

"Nym, that's Teddy!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, look at the wall that doesn't have a forest on it. The pictures are of us and Teddy, or you when you were younger, or me when I was younger, or Teddy and Harry."

And he was right. The main picture on the wall was one that Remus carried around with him even in death. It was the last photograph of him and Teddy together. Remus was tossing Teddy lightly in the air, and baby Teddy was giggling and every once in a while. Remus kissed Teddy, making him giggle even more. The picture was taken two days before Remus' and Tonks' death.

They heard a sob coming from Teddy's bedside. Teddy had closed the thick book he was reading and tucked in under his arm, leaving his bedroom in tears. He walked down the maroon and gold corridor and knocked on the cherry wood door. A muffled male voice came from inside the room, allowing Teddy to enter. The teary-eyed teen pushed open the door revealing Harry reading behind a large cherry wood desk. Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and saw his upset godson. Teddy circled behind the desk, putting the book down on the desk as his godfather pulled him into his arms.

"What's wrong, Teddy?"

"I was reading – and – and – I miss them!"

Harry pulled his godson's crying form closer to his body, rocking him back and forth, and reached for the book Teddy was reading. The cover read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". He carefully opened the book to where the bookmark was and saw what Teddy had gotten upset over.

"Teddy, I understand you miss your mum and dad. You know I know how you feel. If I could, Teddy, I would bring Remus and Tonks back for you; I really would. Unfortunately, you'll just have to settle for plain old me, whose way less interesting than your biological parents."

Teddy giggled and sniffled at the same time, causing both of them to laugh. Teddy looked lovingly at his godfather while his hair was a mixture of honey blond and turquoise. Harry wiped the few stray tears off of Teddy's face, smiling lovingly at the teen in his arm.

"I gave you that book for a reason, Teddy. I know you're having trouble understanding why your parents did what they did. Your dad explained it to me after he died and that's why I gave you this book. Ms Rowling does a really good job at explaining what happened in my life. And you're only about 98 pages from the end. You're dad explains why he did what he did in a few pages. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but it might help you out."

"Thanks, Harry," Teddy whispered as he hugged his godfather. "You're the best godfather a multicoloured werepup could ask for."

Teddy and Harry laughed as Teddy kissed his godfather good night for the second time and tip-toed back to bed to sleep. Harry was behind his desk still and began tidying up as he spoke to no one on Earth.

"Remus, I'm sorry you were robbed of time with your son. He's amazing and funny and kind and sensitive, and so similar to you and Tonks. I know you miss him just as much if not more than he misses you, but you're probably having a blast up there with Sirius and my dad, driving my mum and your own wife up the walls and such.

"Teddy had a hard time going back to Hogwarts. He's in his third year, you know, and he got to go to Hogsmead last Halloween. I met him there and we went into the Shrieking Shack. He wants to be so much more like you, Remus, than anyone else that it drives him insane. We're repairing and restoring the Shack, so than more Lupins can enjoy having a memory of you in their life. But after being in the Shack a few times, he really began to miss you and Tonks even more than usual. He got really upset, wondering why you two left him. I explained it to him: it's an orphan thing. I felt the same way before I knew what really when on with my parents.

"Everyone's been amazing to Teddy. Molly and Arthur treat him as one of their grandsons. Bill has taken him under his wing. I guess it's the werewolf connection that makes their bond so strong. Charlie and Ron and George have been splendid to Teddy. Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny treat Teddy as their son. And the kids refuse to accept that Teddy's not a real Potter or real Weasley, especially my kids. He's setting an amazing example for the kids, more specifically my three little munchkins. I guess that's what I get for naming one son James Sirius, the other Albus Severus, and my little baby girl Lily Luna.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm doing the best godfathering I can. I never want to replace you in Teddy's life. Ginny never wants to replace Tonks in his life either. I know we'll never be his parents, and we don't want to act like we are. His friends freaked out the first time he introduced me as his godfather. They thought he was my biological son, and Teddy was quick to explain.

"He's a great guy, Remus. A lot like you and Tonks and the rest of the Marauders up there. He misses you so much, and loves you even more. I know you'd be so proud of him, Remus, cos I sure am."

And with that, Harry silently bid Remus good night, turning off the light as he left his office.

The Deceased returned to their lives. What Harry said stuck with Remus, and he found himself wondering what his son was doing, how he made friends, what house he's in, etc. Every once in a while, Remus had dreams of what Teddy's life was like, and everything was just fine (except for being an orphan).

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Hope you enjoyed this one!

Next chapter: Teddy, Vic and the New Generation Marauders.

R&R please!

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


End file.
